T'Lora Chronicles: Book Two
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: T'Lora and Spock are getting closer everyday. Spock has no choice but to push her away when it's time for him to return home. Can T'Lora keep their friendship alive or will it be broken by a Vulcan tradition? Spock/OC
1. The Past

_Hey-O! Welcome everyone to Book Two!_

 **AN: Jonny2b here again. It's been a delight to co-write with Villains' Bad Girl again. We hope you enjoy this next fun filled story. Points to the screen WARP 6 ENGAGE!**

The mess hall had people scattered as they sat down, eating lunch. T'Lora picked up a tray of food and a cup of coffee, turning to find a place to sit. She smiled when she saw Spock sitting alone at a table.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked walking over to him. "I mean, may I join you?"

"I see no harm in it", Spock answered as he raised an eyebrow.

T'Lora nodded and sat across from him. Things had changed so much in the past six months since she had joined the Enterprise. The crew had for the most part accepted T'Lora, especially McCoy. Once he saw she was practically Spock's opposite, he warmed up to her. Kirk still tried charming her, but T'Lora's Vulcan heritage made her immune to his advances. Scotty was almost a genius when it came to engineering. He always impressed her with his knowledge of equations and whatever inventions he had come up with on their missions.

Spock was the only person she hadn't had the chance to get to know. He was always either preoccupied in the bridge or in his quarters.

"So, Mr. Spock", T'Lora said. "Tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Myself?" Spock asked.

"Yes", she nodded. "I find it unfair that you and I are still strangers. I want to be friends."

"I suppose I see the logic in that", he nodded. "Very well. What is it you would like to know about me?"

"Well…tell me about your childhood. What's your family like, for starters?"

Spock looked at her and sighed. He hated talking about his past, even if it was just thinking about it. Where was the logic in dwelling in the past?

"I grew up on Vulcan. Not a particularly happy childhood, being discriminated against by the other Vulcan children", Spock explained.

"Because you're half human?" T'Lora asked.

Spock nodded. The children thought it was illogical and laughable that Spock was only a half Vulcan. In that planet's society, you had to be a full-blooded Vulcan or you were cast aside as a mistake, an unwanted member of society. T'Lora knew his pain all too well.

"My father is Sarek, the ambassador of Vulcan", Spock continued. "I am not particularly close to my father."

"Is there a reason?" T'Lora asked understanding his relationship with his father all too well.

"My father is opposed to my position in the Starfleet. You see, I am the first Vulcan to be a part of the Starfleet and my father thought it was illogical for me to do that. He wanted me to join the Vulcan Space Academy. My mother, on the other hand supported me. Amanda, a human."

"Your parents sound almost similar to mine", she said. "My mother was T'Pira, a trader from Vulcan. She met my father, Isaac on Earth, during one of her trips. The two of them fell in love and before long, I was born. Mother was forbidden by her family to keep me seeing as how she was unmarried and I was a half Vulcan. She had no choice but to hand me over to my father who raised me alone. Mother was forbidden to see my father again. I never had a chance to meet her."

Spock looked at her, feeling a strong emotion he never thought he would feel. Sympathy.

"The children on Earth would laugh at me, pulling my ears, calling me a monster, a half-blood who didn't belong", T'Lora said. "That's why I joined the Starfleet. To prove that I did belong. Just because I'm a half Vulcan, doesn't mean I am no less of a working human."

Spock nodded slowly seeing the logic in her decision. The doors opened as Kirk came inside for lunch. He looked at the two half Vulcans noticing something was happening between them.

"What did I miss?" he asked.


	2. Pon Far

"Oh, hi Captain", T'Lora smiled. "Would you like to join us?"

"Captain", Mr. Spock nods and acknowledges him.

"Jim", Kirk said. "Please call me Jim, T'Lora."

"Yes, Captain…I mean Jim."

Kirk ordered his chicken sandwich and coffee from the food deepener then sat down.

"Spock, so your 35th birthday is coming up isn't it buddy?" he asked.

Spock looked at him slightly irritable as the beginnings of pon far were about to start. Spock put down his fork.

"Sir, that is correct, but I believe I am need on the bridge immediately!" he suddenly said.

Kirk, annoyed with this understood.

"Have the helm be set from warp 2 to alter 6 as that our next assignment", he ordered. "It's not too urgent at the moment, but a priority to us."

"Aye sir", Spock nodded. "Captain, T'Lora, if you will excuse me!"

Spock picked up his plate and left. The beginnings of pon far was starting for him.

"Sir, I don't want to cause any alarm", T'Lora said. "But I'm worried about Spock. I've never seen any member of the crew act like this before. Do you know if anything has happened to him lately?"

Kirk smiled and shook his head. He liked the fact that she was so involved with her fellow crewmembers.

"I'm so glad you're with us, T'Lora", he said

She sighed as she covered her face with her hands. When was Kirk going to give it up? She as a half-Vulcan was not interested in any of his advances.

"Captain, you should know by now", she giggled. "I find your advances highly illogical."

Kirk raised his eyebrows in a flirting way, making her giggle again. No matter how hard he tried, T'Lora was never going to be interested in him romantically.

* * *

Three days went by and Spock became more restless and stopped eating. Dr. McCoy had approached him one day, thinking he might've had a medical condition.

"Mr. Spock, are you ok?" he asked. "You seem tired!"

Spock ignored him, not wanting to be bothered about it.

"Well I can see were playing hard ball. Well, if you must know, your annual physical is due, and I'd like to…"

"YOU WILL CEASE TO PRY INTO MY PERSONAL MATTERS, DOCTOR OR I WILL PESONALY BREAK YOUR NECK"! Spock yelled.

He turned away and left, leaving Dr. McCoy in surprised. McCoy walked back to his sickbay, more concerned than before. T'Lora and Chapel were getting ready for the crew's physicals when he got their attention.

"I don't know what is wrong with Spock", he said as he shook his head.

"What's wrong sir?" Chapel asked.

"He's not eating for one. I can't pin it. I'm going to find Jim."

T'Lora looked at the door as McCoy left. Spock not eating for days was a really bad sign that something was really wrong with him.

"Nurse, why don't you try making some for Spock?" she suggest. "I'm going to try and talk to him."

"What should I make?" Chapel asked.

"Vulcan soup. It should help any illness he could have."

* * *

Meanwhile on the bridge, Scotty rang the captain on the bridge.

" _Sir we are having problems with turbshaft baker from engaging to level 5."_

"I'll come done there and cheek it out the damages."

Kirk climbed down to attend Scotty's problems and to oversee them and approve.


	3. Shore Leave

T'Lora followed Chapel down to Spock's quarters. Hopefully the soup would be able to ail whatever was bothering him. Then again, she didn't know. She wasn't familiar with Vulcan traditions.

"I must warn you", T'Lora said to Chapel. "Spock may be a little aggressive, so try not to set him off."

"I'll try my best to appeal to his good side", Chapel smiled slyly.

The two women turned around the corner, seeing McCoy and Kirk. They turned around, trying to avoid them. McCoy never gave any order to try to help Spock.

"Miss Chapel, Miss Hendricks", McCoy flagged them down.

"Dr. McCoy, captain", Chapel acknowledges them.

"Doctor", T'Lora nodded. "Jim."

"Captain", McCoy stopped Kirk from running away and lifted the cover off the food dish Chapel was carrying. "What's this? Oh, Vulcan t'plotmic soup, and I bet you made it yourself. You never give up hoping, do you?"

T'Lora's temper flared as McCoy reminded them all about what happened on her first day on the job. Chapel getting infected and proclaiming her love to Spock.

"Doctor, I suggested the soup", T'Lora said. "I am hoping that this soup will try to start Spock on the road to healthiness."

"It's alight, carry on", McCoy said.

"Good luck, T'Lora murmured.

Chapel proceeded to press the button, opening the door to Spock's quarters and entered.

"I'm very worried about him", T'Lora said. "In the six months since I've been on the Enterprise, I've never seen Spock act this way."

"If you don't mind, I'm a busy man!" Kirk said irritably wanting to leave.

"Jim when I suggested to Spock it was time for his routine checkup your logical and emotional first officer turned to me and said YOU WILL CEASE TO PRY TO PRY INTO MY PERSONAL MATTERS DOCTOR OR I WILL PESONALY BRAK YOUR NECK"!"

"Spock said that?" Kirk asked shocked.

"Now do you understand why we're concerned about him?" T'Lora asked.

Everyone turned to Spock's quarters as they heard loud yelling.

"WHAT IS THIS!"

Nurse chapel came out screaming. The bowl of soup came flying out of Spock's quarters and hit the wall.

"IF I WANTED ANYTHING FROM YOU ILL AKS FOR IT!"

Everyone stared at Spock shocked as he came out of his room, yelling at Chapel.

"Spock!" T'Lora gasped. "What's gotten into you?"

He looks at them scared before turning to Kirk.

"Captain, I'd like to request a leave an absence on my home planet of Vulcan with a loss of 2.8 light days."

"What the devil is all this about?" Kirk asked.

"I made my request captain", Spock said. "All I require is that you answer it. YES OR NO?"

Everyone looked at Spock speechless. They had no idea what was going on. When Kirk didn't speak, Spock went back into his quarters, shutting the door behind him. Kirk now furious decided to override the locked door and enter Spock's quarters.

"Override door Kirk 011Alpha alpha" he commanded.

The door opens and Spock stood up with a knife behind his back as he clearly didn't want to be disturbed.

"Alright, Spock let's have it", Kirk said.

"It is undignified for a woman to play to servant to who is not hers", Spock scowled.

"I'm more interested in your request for shore leave", Kirk interrupted demanding answers.

"You have my request, captain", Spock urgently said. "Will you grant it or not?"

"In all the years I have known you, you've never asked for a leave in any sort. In fact, you refused shore leave. Why now?"

"Jim surely I have enough leave time accumulated."

"Agreed", Kirk nodded. "But, that isn't the question isn't it? Is there a problem, or some sort illness in the family?"

"No", Spock tiredly said.

"Since we are headed towards alter 6, and since the shore leave facilities are excellent…"

Kirk turned to leave, making Spock get up.

"NO I MUSTN'T!" he said. "I wish to take my leave on Vulcan."

"Captain?" T'Lora knocked. "Spock?"

The door opened, allowing her to step inside. She gasped softly as she saw Spock holding a knife behind his back.

"Spock…" she said worried.

"I…need…rest", Spock struggled to say. "Captain, I'm asking you to accept that answer.

Kirk went to the intercom and called the bridge, reaching Sulu.

"Set a course to Vulcan", he ordered. "Increase speed to warp 4."

"Thank you captain", Spock said

Just before Kirk left, he turned to give him one more look.

"Let's not overlook the fact that …Vulcans aren't indestructible."

"No, we are not…"

Spock looked at the knife in his shaking hand. T'Lora took the knife from his hand.

"It'll be okay", she said. "I'm here to take care of you."


	4. Course Change

"Spock, what is going on?" T'Lora asked.

"It's none of your concern", Spock answered irritated.

"It is my concern! When I see my best friend snapping at everyone and holding a knife like this…I'm not one to ignore it. Now tell me, what has gotten into you?"

Spock sighed as he covered his face with his hands. This was the one of the roughest moments of his life. How could he explain something like this to someone who had no knowledge of Vulcan culture?

"T'Lora, have you ever been to Vulcan?" he asked.

"No", she said sitting down next to him.

"You've never been empathically bonded with another male or partook in a battle before."

"Nothing like you described", T'Lora said. "What does this have to do with what's happening to you?"

"What I'm going through is called pon farr", Spock explained. "It's a mating ritual for Vulcans. Every 7 years of an adult male's life, they go through the hormonal imbalance and illogical emotions. We mate in a logical way to relieve these emotions if we do not divorce are mates."

"Why is this so important?" she asked. "Mating season for Vulcans isn't the end of the world, is it?"

"It can for us", he said.

He got up going to the bridge. T'Lora watched him worried. She was half-Vulcan, but she had never experienced anything like this. She had no idea what she was going through or why he was so keen on getting home. There was no way for her to help him.

* * *

 _Captains log 3427.2. On course to alter 6 via Vulcan. First officer Spock seems to be under stress. Ship surgeon McCoy has him under surveillance._

Kirk was walking to Spock's station when Uhura got his attention.

"Sir Starfleet has a message priority one", she said.

"Put it on audio over here please", Kirk said walking to his chair.

"On audio, sir."

"Starfleet section 9 attention enterprise. The ingeneration ceremonies on alter 6 have advanced 7 solar days. You're ordered to accommodate your flight plan to coordinate adrenal Acba Starfleet command acknowledge?"

"Lieutenant Uhura, acknowledge that message", Kirk commanded.

"Aye, sir."

"Mr. Chekov computer course and speed to alter 6", he ordered.

"We will have to head to alter 6 warp 6 sir", Chekov said in his Russian accent. "Insufficient time to head to plant Vulcan."

"Head us to alter 6, warp 6 Mr. Chekov."

Kirk nodded and got up, walking over to Spock. He could see Spock was breaking out into a visible sweat. Kirk put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Sorry about the bad luck Mr. Spock or as Murphy's law says. One's home port is not a portray. The admiral of alter 6 wants his launch a week early so we have to be there a week early. Don't worry I'll see you get your leave as soon as were finished."

"I'm quite…" Spock stopped. "Understood sir."

Kirk patted Spock's shoulder. He could see he was visibly upset with this change of plans.

I'm going to take a nap. Inform me when we get there."

"Aye, sir."


	5. Life or Death

Kirk was resting nervously and thinking about his friend. He really wanted to help his best friend as he tossed and turned, unable to get any rest. He got up to his computer screen and pushed the buttons.

"Bridge! Navigation!"

" _Navigation, Chekov speaking."_

"Mr. Chekov, how late will we be if we increase speed to maximum and divert long enough to drop Mr. Spock off?" Kirk asked.

" _I don't understand captain",_ Chekov said confused.

"How far behind schedule will taking us to Vulcan put us?" he asked simply.

"… _we're on coarse Vulcan as Mr. Spock ordered…"_

"Thank you Mr. Chekov Kirk out."

Kirk turned off his computer and rushed to the bridge. Spock was at his station, looking into his scanner.

"Mr. Spock", he said. "Come with me, please."

Spock nervously knowing what he did walked slowly to the captain back to the turboshaft. Kirk glared as he and Spock stepped inside. He stared at Spock who looked pale in the face from his guilt.

"Deck 5!" he commanded before speaking to him. "You change course for Vulcan, Mr. Spock. Why?"

"Change…the course?" Spock slowly asked.

"Do you deny it?"

"No…by no means. Captain…it is quite possible…"

"Then, why did you do it?" Kirk asked.

"Captain…I…I accepted your word...that I did it", Spock struggled to say. "I don't know why…not know remember doing it. Captain, lock me away. I do not wish to be seen…I cannot. No Vulcan could explain further."

"I'm trying to help you Spock."

"Ask no further questions", he stubbornly said. "I will not answer."

"I order you to go to sickbay!" Kirk commanded.

"Sickbay?" Spock asked.

* * *

T'Lora stood by the door. McCoy got an order from Kirk that Spock would be reporting to them shortly. Hopefully she would be able to learn more about pon farr from whatever they could get from examining Spock. She and McCoy looked up as the doors opened.

"Spock", T'Lora said. "Please, come in."

"My orders were to report to sickbay, doctor", Spock said looking at McCoy. "I have done so and now I will go to my quarters."

"My orders were to give you a thorough physical!" McCoy said blocking him from the door. "In case you haven't notched, I have to answer to the same commanding officer as you! Come on, Spock. Yield to the logic of the situation."

T'Lora looked at him with eyes, almost begging.

"Please let us do this", she said reaching her hand out to his.

She looked at him hurt when he pulled it away, refusing to touch her hand. Spock looked at her and sighed as he walked to the examination table and laid against it.

"The damage you do won't help either of us."

T'Lora looked down to see Spock's hand shaking.

"Spock, what's wrong with your hand?" she asked putting her hand over it.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled slapping her hand away.

"Spock, stop it!" she said grabbing his hand.

The two of them felt some kind of connection between each other. Their hands tingled as they looked at each other. Sweat broke out on Spock's forehead as he pulled her down close.

"You shouldn't have done that", he said.

"What's happening?" T'Lora asked looking at their hands.

"Listen, you have to tell the captain I need to get to Vulcan. If I don't, I'll die."

"What?" she gasped pulling away.

"A week, at the most."

McCoy listening to their conversation ran to Kirk's quarters.

"Jim, we got to get Spock to Vulcan", he said.

"Bones, I will I will as soon as this mission is over", Kirk sighed.

"No, no, you don't understand. You need to get him to Vulcan right away. If you don't get him to Vulcan within a week, eight days he will die."

"What?" Kirk gasped.

"Jim, he'll die."


	6. Desperate Measures

T'Lora looked at Spock in shock from what he said. She kept a tight hold on his hand, making Spock to look down, making sure their fingers weren't touching.

"Die?" she asked. "What do you mean die? What are you talking about?"

"It the pon farr", Spock said pulling his hand away.

Spock got up off the table and walked back to his quarters. T'Lora got up and followed him.

"Spock, please tell me what pon farr has to do with your behavior", she said.

"It's not my place to tell you. You are not mine, I am not yours. Just leave me."

T'Lora watched as he sat down, pulling a picture of a young girl onto his computer screen. She could see the pointed ears on the girl, showing she was a Vulcan.

"Who is she?" T'Lora asked.

"T'Pring…my…bride-to be."

She stood frozen as Spock stared at the picture. She didn't know what to say. T'Lora didn't know Spock was engaged. And here she and Chapel were, pining over someone who couldn't love either of them. She turned when she heard the bell outside the door ring.

"Come", Spock said.

T'Lora watched as Kirk came in. Spock turned and moved to stand up.

"Stay", Kirk waved his hand not to get up. "McCoy has given me his medical evaluation of you and says you are going to die…unless something is done. What?"

Spock looked down and didn't answer. T'Lora shrugged as she looked at Kirk.

"Is there something your planet can do for you?" he asked.

"It must has something to do with this girl", she said looking back at the picture of T'Pring. "This is the first time I've heard of her."

Spock then reached for the knife about to kill himself.

"Spock!" T'Lora yelled grabbing onto his hand.

He pulled his hand away, pushing her back. He pointed the knife at himself.

"Spock!"

Kirk grabbed his hand stopping him and took the knife out of his hand.

"You've been called the best first officer in the fleet!" he scolded. "That's an enormous asset to me! If I'm going to have to lose that first officer I want to know why."

Spock stood up and faced his bed.

"There was a thing that no out-worlder may know. Except those very few that had been involved. Vulcans understand, but we don't even speak it among ourselves. It is a deeply personal thing. Can you see that Jim and understand?"

"No I don't understand. Explain! Consider that an order!"

Spock turned to him.

"Captain there are some things that transcend even the service can't know."

"Would it help If I told you I'd treat this as totally confidential?"

Spock raised his eyebrow, turning his attention toward T'Lora.

"Spock, you can tell me anything", she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Very well…"

Spock put his arms behind his back.

"It has to with biology", Spock mumbled.

"What?!" Kirk asked.

"BIOLOGY!" Spock repeated louder.

Kirk walked to his side with hands behind his back as well.

"What kind of biology?"

"Vulcan biology…"

"You mean the biology of Vulcans?" T'Lora interrupted.

Spock nodded.

"Biology as in …reproduction?" Kirk asked.

Spock nodded again, making T'Lora blush.

"There's nothing to embarrass about this, Mr. Spock", Kirk said trying to brush it off. "It happens to the birds and bees."

"The birds and the bees are not Vulcans, captain", Spock argued. "No creature is as logical as us! They have our logic ripped from them. As time does to us."

Spock continued to explain in a painfully way, like he was in physical pain.

"How do Vulcans choose their mates?" he brought up. "Haven't you wondered?"

Kirk looked blankly, while T'Lora blushed.

"I guess the rest of us assumed quite logically."

Spock sat down and shook his head.

"No. It is not. We shield it in a custom shrouded in antiquity. Humans have no conception. Spock shakes his head as he continues. Its makes us mad. Strips away our saneness. It is the pon farr! Time of mating.

Kirk then sits down and puts his first on his chin to comprehend this as Spock continues.

"There are precenses in nature, captain. Giant eel birds of Reuguals V. Once every 11 years they must return to the caverns to where they are hatched. On your earth. Salmon! The must return to that one stream were they were born to spawn. Die trying."

Kirk puts down his hand and turns to him. "

{But you're not a fish Mr. Spock You're a .."

He didn't know how to answer that. He didn't want to remind him and T'Lora about their pasts.

"No. No, would it help if I told you I'd treat this as totally confidential. Scream I a man… I'm a Vulcan."

Spock interrupted. "

I thought I be spared this. The Aliant drives are too strong. Eventually they catch up with us. We are driven by forces we cannot control to return home. .and take a wife or die!

Kirk walks up to Spock. I haven't heard a word you said. And Il get you to Vulcan somehow. As he walks away.


	7. On Toward Vulcan

T'Lora watched as Kirk argued with Admiral Komack, regarding their arrival. She was really worried as she watched Kirk and Komack argue. Spock really needed to get to Vulcan and she really wanted to help him…even if it meant letting him go to mate with someone else.

"Kirk are you sure you can't explain why you can't delay?" the admiral asked.

"Sir, I am very certain this is import", he nodded.

"Kirk, the negations on Alter 6 are pendant and the negations with the Klingon Empire change things that will cause ripples for years! You must be there with no delays!"

"Sir, but we can make it."

"You will proceed to Alter 6 as ordered!" Admiral Komack said. "That is enough, Starfleet out!"

The screen went blank as Komack cut the conversation short. T'Lora looked at Kirk worried as she thought about Spock. McCoy looked at Kirk with a sigh.

"Well that's that…" McCoy says.

No, it's not!" Kirk said. "I know the Alter 6 situation. One of three star ships need to be there as it's the flagship. Very important, but not that vital to the federation."

"You can't go off to Vulcan", he argued. "Starfleet's orders, you'll be busted."

"Doctor, we have to do something", T'Lora said. "I just can't let Spock die like that."

"Why do you care so much about what happens to him?" McCoy asked.

"Because I..."

She stopped and looked down. Just what was it she was feeling for Spock? Friendship? Was it more?

"I care deeply for Spock", T'Lora said. "I don't know what it is, I can't explain it."

Chapel overheard this and looked up.

"He will die if we go to Alter", Kirk paced. "I owe him my life a dozen times over. Isn't that worth a career? He's my friend."

Kirk sat down at the desk.

"Bridge navigation!" he called on the intercom.

"Bridge navigation", Chekov answered.

"Mr. Chekov…plan a course for Vulcan. I want warp 8 or better."

From the corner of her eye, T'Lora saw Chapel get up, almost running to the door. She turned and followed her, no doubt knowing she was going to see Spock.

"What are you doing?" T'Lora asked.

"I'm going to tell Mr. Spock the good news", Chapel said with a smile.

The doors to Spock's quarters opened, showing the room was dark. Spock laid on his bed, facing the wall. Chapel quietly walked to the bed, reaching her hand out to him.

"Leave him alone", T'Lora whispered. "He doesn't need your help at the moment."

"Look at him", Chapel said. "He does need our help."

"Not from you."

"T'Lora…" Spock murmured as he opened his eyes.

"Yes, Spock?" T'Lora nervously said stepping around Chapel.

"I had the most startling dream as you were trying to tell me something but I could not hear you."

Her heart raced in her chest. Spock was dreaming about her? A tear shone as it rolled down Chapel's cheek. It was hurting her to see that T'Lora was reaching Spock the way she wanted to for a long time.

"It's illogical for us to attest to our nature", Spock sighed. "What is it you two wanted?"

"We'll be on Vulcan within two days", Chapel said looking down feeling defeated.

"Nurse Chapel, would you make me some Vulcan soup?" Spock asked.

"I'd be very glad to", she gave a slight smile.

As she walked out of the room, T'Lora lifted her hand, feeling Spock's forehead for a fever.

"You're going to be alright", she said.

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Spock looked at her, not knowing what to do. He wrapped his arm around her, returning the hug.


	8. T'Pring

Faster than the crew expected, the Enterprise had arrived to Vulcan. T'Lora looked at it in awe as she stood on the bridge, this being her first time to her mother's planet. It didn't look like much from out in space, but she couldn't wait to see what it looked like on the surface. T'Lora turned when she saw Kirk, McCoy and Spock enter the bridge.

"Jim, when may I join you and Spock on Vulcan?" she asked.

"You're not", Kirk answered. "T'Lora, I would like you to stay here, while the doctor and I accompany Mr. Spock."

"But…Spock, may I join you?" she asked.

"I would rather you didn't", Spock said.

"Why not?"

"There is a ceremony", he explained. "By tradition, the male is accompanied by his closest friends."

"Aren't I your close friend?" T'Lora asked.

"Nurse Hendricks, you will stay onboard the Enterprise", Kirk ordered.

She looked at him and Spock who just looked away. T'Lora didn't understand why Spock wouldn't want her to go down to Vulcan with them. Not unless it had something to do with his wife-to-be… She looked away as Uhura opened up the channel for the planet.

"Vulcan Space Central, this is the USS Enterprise requesting permission to assume standard orbit", Kirk greeted.

" _USS Enterprise from Vulcan Space Central. Permission granted",_ the space central replied _. "And from all of Vulcan, welcome. Is Commander Spock with you?"_

"This is Spock", Spock answered.

" _Standby to activate your central viewer, please."_

T'Lora turned as Chapel came onto the bridge.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"Spock", T'Lora answered.

Everyone watched as the screen lightened up, presenting a woman. T'Lora gasped quietly. She looked like the little girl in the picture Spock was looking at for the past few hours. So, this was his wife-to-be.

" _Spock, it is I",_ she said.

"T'Pring…" Spock answered. "Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. We meet at the appointed place."

 _"Spock, parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. I await you."_

"She's lovely, Mr. Spock", Uhura smiled. "Who is she?"

"She is T'Pring…my wife."

T'Lora walked out of the bridge, unable to see anymore between Spock and T'Pring. It hurt her to see that Spock was bonded to someone else while she had strong feelings for him. As Kirk, Spock and McCoy walked to the transporter, she looked at Spock with hurt eyes.

"Bye…" she mumbled looking away as the three of them beamed down to the planet.

T'Lora couldn't stand by, watching him be united with T'Pring. It hurt her too much to let him go like that. She looked down at her hands, remembering the tingling feeling between them when their hands touched. She remembered how she enjoyed their small talks, whether it be in the mess hall, in sick bay or in the halls.

"What are you waiting for, lass?" T'Lora heard.

Chapel and Scotty stood by the controls watching her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Go after him", Chapel said nudging her toward the transporter.

"You mean…tell him to stop this ceremony?" T'Lora asked. "But, he needs it."

"He can always choose to be with you. You have more confidence than I ever could to feel this way about Spock. Go to him."

Scotty pressed the buttons, beaming her down to the planet.


	9. The Marriage Party

T'Lora looked around on Vulcan noticing how warm it was. She saw the trail of footprints ahead of her and followed them, hoping to catch up with the crew. On the other side of the path, she could see some sort of altar.

"Spock!" T'Lora called out trying to reach him.

She started running, following the path.

* * *

Spock, on the other hand was leading Kirk and McCoy into the altar. This was the designated place he and T'Pring agreed to meet at.

"This is the land of my family", he explained. "It has been held by us for more than 2,000 Earth years. This is our place of Koon-ut-kal-if-fee."

"He called it Koon-ut what?" McCoy whispered confused when Spock was out of earshot.

"He described it to me as meaning marriage or challenge", Kirk explained. "In the distant past, Vulcans killed to win their mates."

"They still go mad at this time", he rolled his eyes as he looked around. "Perhaps it's the price they pay for having no emotions the rest of the time."

"It's lovely", Kirk nodded. "I wish the breeze were cooler."

"Yeah. Hot as Vulcan. Now I understand what that phrase means."

"The atmosphere is thinner than Earth."

"And I thought the American east coast was bad", T'Lora panted.

The men turned the minute they heard her voice. She had her hands on her knees as she panted for air.

"Ran all the way here", she panted.

"Nurse Hendricks, what are you doing here?" Kirk asked.

"Spock…" she breathed. "Stop…"

"I told you not to come", Spock said turning away.

She looked up as Spock picked up the ceremonial hammer, hitting the gong.

"The marriage party approaches", he said. "I hear them."

"Marriage party?" Kirk asked. "You said T'Pring was your wife."

"By our parents' arrangement. A ceremony while we were but seven years of age. Less than a marriage but more than a betrothal. One touches the other in order to feel each other's thoughts. In this way our minds were locked together, so that at the proper time, we would both be drawn to Koon-ut-kal-if-fee."

"An arranged married?" T'Lora asked. "Spock, you actually agreed to this?"

"It is a Vulcan tradition", Spock explained.

"Forget Vulcan tradition!" she yelled fed up with all his logic and this ceremony. "You do not live on Vulcan! Why do you need to abide by their tradition?"

"If you lived on Vulcan, you'd be just as respectful as me."

T'Lora looked away feeling hurt. She cared very deeply for Spock and didn't want him to do this. Everyone looked up as they saw the marriage party arrive to the altar. Two men entered shaking instruments with lots of bells, followed by a woman carried on a chair. T'Pring and others came behind her, carrying weapons.

"Bones, you know who that is?" Kirk asked shocked. "T'Pau. The only person to ever turn down a seat on the Federation Council."

"T'Pau…officiating at Spock's wedding?" McCoy asked.

"He never mentioned that his family was this important", he smirked.

T'Pau's chair was placed on a dais, watching over all who were present. She and Spock raised their hands in the Vulcan salute as he approached her. She put her hands on his head, performing a quick mind-meld. T'Lora looked at T'Pring who looked at Spock, almost as if she was unhappy to see him, then again it could be her lack of emotion as a Vulcan.

"Spock, are our ceremonies for outworlders?" T'Pau asked looking at Kirk, McCoy and T'Lora

"They are not outworlders", he explained. "They are my friends. I am permitted this."

She raised her hand, telling them to come forward.

"This is Kirk", Spock introduced.

"Ma'am", Kirk smiled and bowed.

"And thee are called? T'Pau asked turning to McCoy.

"Leonard McCoy, ma'am."

"And I am T'Lora", T'Lora introduced herself.

Everyone looked at her interested. This is one Vulcan they had never seen before. Not ever had they seen a Vulcan female with short, bright blonde hair and light eyes. T'Pau turned her attention back to Spock.

"Thee names these outworlders friends. How does thee pledge their behavior?"

"With my life, T'Pau."

"What they are about to see comes down from the time of the beginning, without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way. Kah-if-farr."

"STOP!" T'Lora shouted.


	10. T'Lora's Feelings

Everyone looked in shock at T'Lora. Spock looked almost angry, as if he was going to yell at her. T'Pau looked at her almost as if she was offended.

"Who is this outworlder that thinks she can interrupt this sacred of ceremonies?" she asked.

"Madame", T'Lora started. "I mean no disrespect, but I object to this ceremony!"

Everyone in the altar gave an audible gasp. Spock grabbed her arm angrily, pulling her close. He looked at her feverishly and angrily.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Being openly honest", she answered. "Spock, I can't let you do this. You can't marry T'Pring."

"Who are you to say what I can and can't do?" he asked shaking her. "I do not belong to you!"

"Spock, I like you…I can't bear to let you go to someone like her…"

T'Pring gasped offended and confused. She did not understand why this half Vulcan was showing such emotion for her intended.

"Spock, you can't spend your life with someone like her", T'Lora said. "T'Pring won't love you. She has no emotions. I can't let you go to someone like her."

"Let him go?" McCoy asked. "You speak as if you love him."

T'Lora looked around as everyone stared at her. So what if she did love him? From her silence, everyone knew McCoy was right. Spock looked at her, but did not act on her confession. He shook his head and pushed her away.

"This love of yours doesn't matter", he said. "I am bound to T'Pring, you and I can never be together."

T'Lora looked at Spock as a tear rolled down her face. She looked at T'Pring, glaring as the female Vulcan watched showing no emotion. T'Lora ran toward her yelling as she grabbed her hair.

"It's your fault!" she yelled.

The guards pointed their weapons at T'Lora warning her to step away without saying a word. Kirk pulled her away from T'Pring.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked. "Why are you doing this?"

T'Lora said nothing as she looked away. Spock glared at her, almost angry that she was behaving this way. He turned away to ring the gong again to start the ceremony. T'Lora closed her eyes ready to fight back the tears forming in her eyes.

"Kal-if-fee!" T'Pring says stopping him.

Everyone watched surprised. Spock looked down and walked to the stone pillar of the altar.

"What is it?" Kirk asked. "What happened?"

"She chooses the challenge", T'Pau explained.

"Challenge?" T'Lora asked. "You mean she'll fight?"

"Spock must fight", McCoy answered. "But, with him?"

He looked at the bodyguard who looked at T'Pring.

"He acts only if cowardice is seen", T'Pau said. "She will choose her champion."

T'Lora, McCoy and Kirk looked at Spock worried as he appeared to be in a feverish trance.

"Spock", T'Lora said reaching her hand out toward him.

"Do not attempt to speak with him", T'Pau said. "He is deep in the plak-tow, the blood fever. He will not speak with thee again until he has passed through what is to come. If thee wishes to depart, thee may leave now."

"No, I won't leave him", she glared.

"We'll stay", Kirk politely said.

"Spock chose his friends well", T'Pau nodded.

"Ma'am, I don't understand", McCoy said. "Are you trying to say that she rejected him? That she doesn't want him?"

T'Lora looked at T'Pau, almost hopeful. If T'Pring did reject Spock, would she be free to have him?

"He will have to fight for her", she explained. "It is her right. T'Pring, thee has chosen the kal-if-fee, the challenge. Thee are prepared to become the property of the victor?"

"I am prepared" she nodded.

"Spock, does thee accept the challenge according to our laws and customs?"

He looked at her giving only a nod.


	11. The Challenge

"Think Spock can take him?" Kirk asked glancing at the tall Vulcan behind them.

"I doubt it", McCoy said. "Not in his present condition."

T'Lora looked at the other Vulcan almost feeling a bit worried. This Vulcan was taller than Spock and had a little more build to him. With Spock in this feverish state, she worried if he could hold his own in battle.

"T'Pring, thee will choose thy champion", T'Pau ordered.

Everyone watched the female Vulcan look at the men upon her. The taller male Vulcan stepped forward as if he knew she would choose him.

"As it was in the dawn of our days, as it is today, as it will be for all tomorrows, I make my choice", T'Pring said walking forward. "This one."

She pointed at Kirk, surprising everyone in the altar. T'Lora looked at her as if she was crazy. Challenging Kirk to fight Spock to the death? Did she know the consequences if Spock were to win by killing a Federation captain?

"No!" the male Vulcan said. "I am to be the one. It was agreed."

"Be silent", T'Pau gently ordered.

"Hear me", he continued. "I have made the ancient claim. I claim the right. The woman is—"

T'Pau stood as she gave an order, silencing the Vulcan. He sighed as he looked down, backing away.

"I ask forgiveness."

"Kirk, T'Pring is within her rights, but our laws and customs are not binding on thee", T'Pau explained. "Thee are free to decline with no harm on thyself."

T'Lora looked at Spock, watching as he approached the altar.

"T'Pau…"

"Thee speaks?" she asked surprised.

"My friend", he started. "Does not understand."

"The choice has been made, Spock. It is up to him now."

"He does not know. I will do what I must, T'Pau, but not with him! His blood does not burn. He is my friend!"

"What's going to happen to Spock if Kirk declines?" T'Lora asked.

She looked at Spock, watching as he was losing the last bit of grip he had on his sanity. McCoy put his hand on her shoulder as he pulled her away.

"Don't interfere this time", he said. "With Spock's condition, this is something he has to do."

Spock looked at Kirk feverishly waiting for a decision to be made. T'Pring's decision was final, now everyone was waiting for Kirk's answer. T'Lora watched as McCoy tried to talk Kirk out of it, but could hardly pay any mind to it. She was more worried about Spock.

"I accept the challenge", Kirk said and stepped forward.

"Here begins the act of combat for possession of the woman, T'Pring", T'Pau said. "As it was at the time of the beginning, so it is now. Bring forth the lirpa."

The two were given weird swords shaped like a crescent moon.

"If both survive the lirpa, combat will continue with the ahn woon."

"What do you mean, if both survive?" Kirk looked at her puzzled.

"This combat is to the death."


	12. Fight to the Death

"Challenge was given and lawfully accepted", T'Pau announced. "It has begun. Let no one interfere."

T'Lora looked at Kirk who looked back at her and McCoy nervously. She turned back to Spock who looked like he had lost all touch with reality. The guard gave Spock what almost looked like a battle axe. He was really going to fight Kirk to the death with that? Kirk received the same weapon.

"You dumb broad", T'Lora mumbled looking at T'Pring. "I hope you're happy with this."

"Nurse, you will watch your language", McCoy whispered.

Everyone watched in anticipation as the fight started. Kirk looked at Spock nervously as he gave no effort to attack his first officer. Spock, on the other hand looked as if he was a different person, almost like he couldn't recognize Kirk. T'Lora gasped as she watched Spock swing his weapon, cutting Kirk across the chest.

Spock swung his weapon again, this time to behead Kirk. Luckily the captain pulled away, making the Vulcan miss. Spock lunged again, but this time Kirk hit him with the other end of the weapon, knocking him to the ground.

"Spock…" T'Lora said worried, feeling her heart pound in her chest.

Everyone watched as Spock got up and started swinging his weapon wildly. He bashed the opposite end against the gong, breaking it in half. It made T'Lora gasp seeing how strong Spock could be if angered. Kirk hit Spock with the end of the weapon, knocking him to the ground again. Kirk pressed the weapon against his throat.

"Stop!" T'Lora screamed.

"Let no one interfere!" T'Pau ordered.

Before anyone could grab her, T'Lora ran onto the battlefield, trying to pull Kirk off. Kirk swung his weapon, scratching T'Lora across the arm.

"Nurse, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Stop this!" she said. "Please stop!"

Spock got up and continued to swing his weapon at Kirk, not even giving a glance to T'Lora as McCoy helped her to her feet and pulled her away.

"Spock, no!" McCoy said as he saw him go for the finishing blow.

Kirk rolled out of the way and kicked the Vulcan away from his weapon.

"Kroykah!" T'Pau said bringing the match to a halt.

"Is this Vulcan chivalry?" McCoy asked. "The air's too hot and thin for Kirk. He's not used to it."

"The air is the air", she said. "What can be done?"

"Stop the fight!" T'Lora said. "Stop Kirk and Spock from fighting! I'll fight T'Pring if I must!"

"No", McCoy said pulling a needle from his pack. "I can compensate for the atmosphere and the temperature with this. At least it'll give Kirk a fighting chance."

"Thee may proceed", T'Pau nodded.

T'Lora glared at T'Pring she meant it when she said she would fight her. It was her fault this was happening. She watched as McCoy injected Kirk with the medicine it held before whispering something to him.

"The ahn woon!" T'Pau ordered.

The guards handed Spock and Kirk lasso weapons and took the previous ones away. Spock took his lasso and wrapped it around Kirk's legs, who easily kicked out of it. Kirk pushed Spock away and turned back trying to pick his up. The two men rolled around in the dirt until Kirk came on top, punching his friend. T'Lora buried her face into McCoy's chest unable to watch anymore. She couldn't bear to see Spock beaten or killed.

Spock wrapped the lasso around Kirk's neck, keeping a tight grip. Everyone could hear Kirk gasping for air as he finally went limp to the ground.

"Kroykah!" T'Pau said ending the match.

Spock looked up, coming back to his senses. T'Lora turned and gasped when she saw Spock standing over Kirk's seemingly lifeless body.

"Get your hands off him, Spock", McCoy said pushing him away from Kirk. "He's finished."

He unwrapped the lasso from Kirk's neck.

"He's dead."


	13. Faking It

T'Lora backed away from the scene, almost frightened of Spock. She couldn't believe he had killed Kirk. Spock looked down at the body of his best friend, fully comprehending of what he had done.

"You…murderer", she mumbled in shock.

"I grieve with thee", T'Pau said showing absolutely no emotion, no remorse.

T'Pring also showed no reaction to what had just happened. T'Lora couldn't help but glare. It was all her fault this happened. McCoy pulled the transmitter from his pocket.

"McCoy to Enterprise", he said.

"Enterprise. Lieutenant Uhura here."

"Have the transporter room stand by to beam up the landing party."

He put the communicator back in his pocket and turned to Spock who still looked at Kirk in shock.

"As strange as it may seem, Mister Spock, you're in command now. Any orders?"

"Yes", Spock nodded. "I'll follow you up in a few minutes. You will instruct Mr. Chekov to plot a course for the nearest Starbase where I must surrender myself to the authorities."

"Spock", T'Lora said putting her hand on his arm. "You don't have to do this."

Although Spock had killed Kirk, she just couldn't watch him turn himself in. T'Lora wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I can't let you go, Spock", she said scared. "Don't turn yourself in."

"It is logical that I do so", he said. "You can't possibly expect me to run from my crime."

"Nurse", McCoy said holding onto Kirk's body. "It's time to go."

T'Lora looked at Spock with tears in her eyes as she and McCoy were beamed up, back to the Enterprise. She gave a shaking sigh as she stepped off the transporter.

"Well, now that's been taken care of."

Kirk opened his eyes and sat up. T'Lora gasped as she fainted to the floor with a loud thud.

* * *

As T'Lora started coming around, she looked up to see Spock and McCoy talking. Chapel stood next to her, watching them.

"Doctor, I shall be resigning my commission immediately, of course", Spock said with a sigh, still looking as remorseful as before.

"Spock, I…" McCoy started.

"So I would appreciate your making the final arrangements", he continued.

"Spock, I…"

"Doctor, please, let me finish", Spock said. "There can be no excuse for the crime of which I'm guilty. I intend to offer no defense. Furthermore, I shall order Mr. Scott to take immediate command of this vessel."

"Spock", T'Lora said getting up and walking to him.

"Don't you think you better check with me first?"

The three of them looked up as Kirk approached them. T'Lora looked at him in a daze, while Spock looked at him in shock.

"Captain! Jim!"

Spock gave one of the biggest smiles everyone had ever seen from him. He quickly put on a straight face, keeping in line with his Vulcan heritage.

"I'm pleased to see you, captain", he said. "You seem uninjured. I am at something of a loss to understand it, however.

"I agree", T'Lora said. "I don't understand anything that's happening. Dr. McCoy said you were dead. Did you plan on this?"

"Blame McCoy", Kirk said. "That was no tri-ox compound he shot me with. He slipped in a neural paralyzer. Knocked me out, simulated death."

"Indeed", Spock said understanding.

"Let me in on the plan next time", T'Lora crossed her arms.

McCoy looked at Chapel noticing she was still watching Spock with lust-filled eyes.

"Nurse, would you mind, please?" he said.

Chapel gave a huff as she turned, returning to her duties. Everyone looked back as Spock, waiting for an explanation as to what happened with him and T'Pring.

"Spock, what happened down there?" McCoy asked. "The girl? The wedding?"

"Ah, yes, the girl", he nodded. "Most interesting. It must have been the combat. When I thought I had killed the captain, I found I had lost all interest in T'Pring. The madness was gone."

"So now you're free from the engagement?" T'Lora asked with a growing smile.

Spock gave her a nod.

Everyone looked up as the whistle sounded over the intercom, the bridge calling for the captain.

"Kirk here."

" _Captain Kirk",_ Uhura announced. _"Message from Starfleet Command, top priority."_

"Relay it, lieutenant", Kirk commanded.

" _Response to T'Pau's request for diversion of Enterprise to planet Vulcan, hereby approved. Any reasonable delay granted. Komack, Admiral, Starfleet Command."_

"Well, a little late, but I'm glad they're seeing it our way", Kirk said." How about that T'Pau? They couldn't turn her down. Mr. Chekov, lay in a course for Altair 6. Leave orbit when ready. Kirk out."

Kirk look away, ready to return to the bridge. Before he could leave, McCoy pressed another question to Spock.

"There's just one thing, Mr. Spock. You can't tell me that when you first saw Jim alive that you weren't on the verge of giving us an emotional scene that would have brought the house down."

T'Lora couldn't help but smirk as she nudged Spock gently, almost wondering the same.

"Merely my quite logical relief that Starfleet had not lost a highly proficient captain", Spock answered calmly.

"Yes, Mr. Spock I understand", Kirk smiled.

"Thank you, captain."

Of course, Mr. Spock, your reaction was quite logical", McCoy smirked.

"Thank you, doctor."

"In a pig's eye!" he said shaking his head.

"Spock", T'Lora said. "May I speak to you in private?"


	14. Vulcan Love

**AN Hey Jonny2b Just want to thank our readers thus far**

* * *

Spock walked with T'Lora to her room. They had a lot to talk about, most notably her behavior on Vulcan. They stood face to face as an awkward silence filled the air.

"Spock, are you free from T'Pring now?" T'Lora asked. "Are you completely free? You'll never have to come back and see her again?"

"There is no logical reason for me to visit her", Spock said.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Spock looked at her surprised. This was almost the same behavior she showed on Vulcan. He didn't understand why she was doing this. He didn't register her words or actions when he was in the deep, feverish clutches of pon farr.

"Spock…" T'Lora smiled. "Remember what I told you during your fight?"

He shook his head, unable to remember what she did clearly. T'Lora leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Spock's eyes widened as he put his hands on her shoulders. The last time she did this, they were all under the effects of the virus that had been brought onto the ship months ago.

"I love you, Spock", she said. "I know Chapel told you her feelings, but I love you too. You're free of T'Pring now. We can be together now."

Spock looked at her unable to say anything. It was true that he was a man free from marital commitment now. T'Lora looked at him almost in a feverish lust. She took his hand into hers, getting his full attention.

"Are you still under the effects of pon farr?" she asked gently touching his hand.

"No", he answered. "The fever is gone. I feel perfectly healthy now."

T'Lora looked at him as she rested her head against his chest. Spock rested his head on top of hers. He wasn't sure if he could fight this emotion. This emotion made him feel something deep for her. Spock deeply cared for her. She was the best female friend he had ever had. Whatever he felt was illogical. He never understood human emotions the way she did, being raised with humans. He sighed and ran his fingers down her hand.

"I've never done this before", T'Lora said.

"Try to free your mind", Spock said.

He moved his fingers, pressing them to her fingertips. T'Lora gasped. She never knew how sensitive a Vulcan's touch was. It was nothing she had ever felt before. Spock moves his fingers down the length of her fingers. T'Lora watched as his fingers ran over her knuckles. He ran his fingers over the inside of her wrist, moving up her palm.

"I love you, Spock", she said looking up at him as their fingers touched.

Spock looked back at her and kissed her as he pressed his fingertips to hers. The future for them was uncertain, but they were not going to think about that now. It was T'Lora's first experience with pon farr. Spock was going to make sure she would remember it.

* * *

 **AN Jonny here again. Were glad you enjoyed Amok Time. Stay tuned to see us in the Piece of the Action ;) till next time!**

 _Villains' Bad Girl here...yeah, Vulcan hand love isn't easy to write. Not a lot of passion if you compare it to what Kirk does almost on a daily basis. Anyway, stay tuned for the next fic._


End file.
